Kagemaru Uchiha (Original)
.Kagemaru Uchiha/Lunar Deity (影丸サスケ) Background Kagemaru Uchiha is a powerful shinobi with perfectly balanced stats. Kagemaru trained intensly through-out his life to kill his father. Kagemaru was born in the 9th Dimension, a dimension very much different from the 1st, which is home to the Canon Storyline. The 9th dimension has 10 Bijuu, not created from a single monsterous demon, but 10 pieces of a single god like shinobi, each form representing a part of his personality. Kagemaru is the Jinchuuriki of the 9-Tailed Dragon, and he made many attempts to take the 10-Tails from his younder brother; each time failing. Kagemaru was leader of the Village Hidden in the Rose in the 9th Dimension, and eventually he used a forbidden technique to transfer the entire village within a Giant rose to the 1st Dimension. After he did this, he abandoned his village and created an orginization known as the Black Rose, in order to stop shinobi like Obito and hunt down his father. He was unaware of the time difference between the 1st and 9th dimensions, for his father had already died of age. As soon as he learned the truth he disbanded the Black Rose and created Haka, for the sole purpose of stopping the Akatsuki's plans and achieving advancements in new jutsu. After his death he left it to his one friend Jet Uzumaki, and son Tatsuo. Before his death he realized the true Identity of Tobi and was near revieling it to the world. Personality Kagemaru's personality has always been questionable. Most of the time he seemed cool, calm, and collected, but it was well known he had an inner termoil no other man could easily endure. He was often self-deluded, and couldn't make rational deciecions, however he was more often a kind, get impatient man who cared deeply about thosearound him. Appearance Kagemaru resembles a shinobi from the 1st dimension named Kagami, who was also an Uchiha. It is thought Kagemaru was the 9th dimension's "equivilent" of him physically. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kagemaru's Mangekyo ability was to be able to mirror any other Uchiha's Mangekyo and it's abilities for a brief time. Each time he used this ability he damaged his eyes, causing him temporary blindness, he was also capable of using any Chakra nature, thus allowing him mastery of many jutsu and diciplins. His chakra was 4 times that of a normal Jonin, though using his Sharingan quickly depleted his Chakra. His Eternal Mangekyo's ability is a secret, and has only been used once on his father, the real Madara Uchiha (OC Version). It is also known that Susano'o, Amaterasu, and Tsukayomi did very little damage to his sharingan. Part I In his younger days he was known as the divine equil, for having complete mastery over his abilities, though limited he learned to take control of his chakra as if he were a Kage, or even Sanin. Kagemaru unlocked his Mangekyo early on in life (by the age of 14) and used it often in combat, his prefered technique during this time was the Amaterasu. ((Will update soon)) Part II ((Will be posted next update)) Trivia *Affiliation: Naitogakure (Village Hidden in the Night) *Current Ninja Rank: Jounin / Anbu / Satoosa *Registered Ninja #: - *Date of Birth: February 28 *Age: 23 *Zodiac Sign: - *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 148 lbs *Blood Type: AB+ *Favorite Foods: Pork *Least Favorite Foods: Yakitori *Hobbies: Training *Assignments Completed: 14 D-Rank, 18 C-Rank, 28 B-Rank, 19 A-Rank, 36 S-Rank *Chakra Natures: All (Through Kekkei Genkai) 'Jutsu' -Genjutsu: 1000 Years of Solitude -Genjutsu: Blood Moon Perim -Golden Phoenix Flame -Calsifer Matrix: Decimation Wave ((Will update soon)) Update Log Quit removing the picture, there is no copyright infringement done; and I do have permission to use it.